What If
by Hanyo4
Summary: [Alternate Canon] Perihal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Slaine Troyard di pulau Tanegashima, Kaizuka Inaho selalu bermain 'what if...' dalam pikirannya.


Penjara itu selalu sama. Tak ada yang berbeda sekalipun Inaho sudah mengunjunginya setiap hari dalam kurun waktu setahun terakhir.

Sungguh tak ada yang menarik dari tempat itu—kecuali sang kelelawar yang tak ubahnya seperti mayat yang dipaksa untuk tetap hidup.

Kaizuka Inaho mungkin punya satu kewajiban, menjaga kelelawar rapuh itu agar tetap hidup. Namun ia tak mengerti, mengapa semuanya kini serba salah…

.

.

 **What If …**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Alternate Canon**

 _ **maybe**_ **InaSure** _ **maybe**_ **xD**

 **WARN : TYPO, agak OOC, absurd, maso, MASOOO /plak**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Saat itu Inaho seperti biasa bermain catur bersama Slaine. Sudah dua kali dalam bulan ini Slaine memenangkan permainan itu ketika melawannya. Inaho dapat menangkap perubahan positif dari sang tahanan—sekalipun ia lah yang lebih banyak menang.

Menurutnya, Slaine bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh. Bagaimana Slaine bisa bodoh jika dulu ia pernah membuat para Ksatria Vers bertekuk lutut kepadanya dengan strategi penyerangan yang memukau?

Slaine bahkan pernah membuatnya nyaris terpojok ketika mereka sedang berduel, Inaho bersyukur saat itu keberuntungan selalu ada di pihaknya.

 **Selalu di pihaknya.**

Suatu hal yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh Slaine.

Dan Inaho baru menyadarinya sekarang.

.

"Kepala sipir bilang, aku harus membawakanmu seorang psikiater," Inaho memajukan bidak kuda hitamnya. "Apa yang menarik dengan dinding selmu hingga kau rela menatapnya seharian?" tanyanya.

Slaine diam, tak memajukan pion caturnya sama sekali.

 _Sedang malas kah?_ Batin Inaho setelah ia menunggu perlawanan dari pihak Slaine.

"Kau tahu," tangan Inaho mengambang di udara ketika Slaine membuka mulutnya. Ia yang baru saja ingin memajukan pion catur milik pemuda itu, langsung melarikan matanya, menatap lekat ke arah sumber suara. "Saat kau menembak _sky carier_ ku di pulau Tanegashima… aku berharap waktu itu aku membiarkan paru-paruku terisi penuh dengan air asin."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inaho sedikit geram. Jujur saja, ia sudah muak dengan sifat pesimis milik Slaine yang terkadang kambuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Vers? Apa aku dianggap sebagai penjahat perang juga di sana? Atau dianggap sebagai pahlawan—dengan mereka memberikanku medali kenaikan pangkat di depan makam palsuku?"

Kini Inaho lah yang diam. Tak mau menjawab sekalipun ia tahu jawabannya.

 _Tidak Slaine, mereka tidak memberikanmu apa-apa di sana. Mereka melupakan jasamu dengan sangat cepat._

"Hei, _Orenjii_. Apa kau bisa membuat mesin waktu? Kau kan jenius." Slaine terkekeh geli ketika sindiran sarkasnya berhasil membuat raut datar Inaho berubah sedikit. Kedua tangannya dilipat depan dada, Slaine membiarkan punggungnya bersender di kursi besi itu. Perlahan raut mukanya berubah, dari hampa menjadi murka, penuh amarah.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Inaho lagi.

Slaine menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya," tatapannya tak lepas dari manik delima sang lawan. "Apa yang salah dari pertemuan kita saat itu? Kenapa kau berusaha membunuhku, di saat aku sudah menolongmu—menolong kalian semua?"

Inaho terkejut. Otaknya tiba-tiba kosong melompong.

 _Kenapa?_

Ia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Inaho.

"Apakah di setiap kisah, harus ada seseorang yang dijadikan tokoh antagonis?"

 _Diam._

"Saat aku di ambang kematian, ada sesuatu yang menyelamatkanku. Mengangkat tubuhku keluar dari lautan. Kukira saat itu aku akan pergi menuju surga. Tapi ternyata bukan, tujuanku adalah neraka."

 _Diam kau Slaine Troyard!_

Slaine mendengus geli ketika ia melihat gerak-gerik risih dari tubuh Inaho. "Seharusnya, kau tidak membuat keputusan yang setengah-setengah, _Orenj—"_

PLAAKKK!

Tangannya mendarat mulus di pipi pucat Slaine. Meninggalkan memar kemerahan di wajah pemuda itu. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuhmu, _Bat_!"

Inaho berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkah keluar.

Slaine menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. "Tidak, kau salah. Kau sudah membunuhku—diriku yang dulu, ketika kita bertemu pertama kali di pulau Tanegashima." Ucapnya sebelum pemuda berambut gelap itu keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Inaho tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika waktu bisa diputar ulang.

Kenapa? Kenapa saat itu ia menembak _skycarier_ yang ditumpangi Slaine?

Bagaimana jika waktu itu ia membiarkan Slaine bertemu dengan Asseylum-hime? Akankah perang berakhir lebih cepat?

Bagaimana jika waktu itu ia memperayai Slaine?

Tidak, pilihan Inaho tidak pernah salah. Memastikan keamanan Asseylum-hime adalah prioritasnya saat itu. Dan ia bukanlah tipe orang yang cepat percaya ke orang asing.

Lagipula, memangnya ada orang yang menolong tanpa mengharapkan timbal balik?

Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa serba salah sekarang?

Apa karena keberhasilannya ini didapatkan setelah ia menjatuhkan orang lain—dimana orang itu adalah Slaine Troyard?

Inaho sungguh tak menginginkan semua ini. Ia bukanlah orang yang haus akan kekuasaan.

Namun ia sungguh-sungguh memikirkan bagaimana jika saat itu ia tak bertingkah kekanak-kanakan? Mungkin memang benar, ia lah yang menghancurkan Slaine. Menghancurkan pikiran pemuda itu hingga Slaine lebih memilih untuk menapaki jalan yang salah.

Mungkin memang Inaholah yang mematikan bara api semangat di kedua bola mata Slaine.

Tapi bukan kah ia sudah menebus seluruh kesalahannya sekarang?

.

.

Slaine menoleh begitu ia mendengar jeruji besi selnya dibuka.

"Apa yang menarik dari dinding itu?" tanya Inaho bingung. Sebenarnya, sudah dari tadi ia memperhatikan Slaine yang nampak sedang khusyuk menatap kosong dinding selnya.

"Tidak ada. Di sini tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali." Jawab Slaine.

Inaho maju mengikis jarak. Ia memilih untuk berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan Slaine. Punggungnya disenderkan ke dinding, sementara kedua lengannya ditekuk depan dada.

Slaine yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"Abaikan saja aku, lanjutkan aktivitasmu itu." ujar Inaho datar.

Hening kemudian, Slaine kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Ia sama sekali mengacuhkan keberadaaan Inaho.

Sekalipun raganya ada di sini. Tapi Inaho yakin jiwa Slaine sedang berkelana, entah kemana.

 _Kalau waktu bisa diulang, apakah kau tidak akan sehancur ini?_ Inaho membatin.

.

" _Kudengar, Slaine Troyard sempat disiksa oleh panglima Cruhteo sebelum ia diambil paksa oleh panglima Saazbaum. Slaine disiksa karena mati-matian melindungi keberadaan Asseylum dan mengira Cruhteo lah yang berkhianat. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Panglima Cruhteo justru orang yang mengabdi kepada Asseylum-hime. Ia bersumpah setia untuk melindungi sang Tuan putri."_

" _Lalu apa yang salah?"_

 _Inaho dapat melihat pancaran mata kakaknya berubah menjadi sendu._

" _Tepat ketika panglima Cruhteo tahu kebenarannya, ia dibunuh. Oleh penghianat sebenarnya, panglima Saazbaum," Yuki menghembuskan napas sejenak sebelum meneruskan ceritanya. "Kasian sekali, anak itu. aku seperti merasa keberuntungan tidak pernah memihaknya."_

 _._

"Hey _Bat_. Apa yang kau lakukan jika mesin waktu itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Inaho, menyadarkan Slaine dari lamunannya.

Slaine tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa jika waktu diulang, kau akan tetap menyelamatkan Asseylum dengan caramu itu?"

Slaine tetap diam.

"Bagaimana seandainya kalau kau diizinkan kembali ke masa lalu, hal apa yang ingin kau ubah?"

Kali ini Slaine menatap Inaho. "Kalau aku kembali ke masa lalu, aku akan memilih pergi… pergi dari hidupnya. Pergi dari alur peperangan ini. Toh ia sama sekali tak membutuhkanku. Karena aku tahu, kau akan selalu ada untuknya, _Orenjii_. Atau ah, mungkin di masa depan kalian lah yang kelak akan bersama jika aku tidak ada?" Napas berat dihembuskan oleh si surai platina. "Aku hanya benalu baginya, dia tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian apa-apa kalau aku pergi." Jawabnya.

Hati Inaho ngilu mendengarnya. "Lantas, kau akan pergi kemana?"

Tatapan Slaine beralih ke langit-langit tempat itu. "Surga… mungkin?"

"Kau butuh psikiater, Slaine Troyard."

Slaine tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa."— _baik psikiater, maupun masa depan._

Ketika Inaho meninggalkannya, Slaine melanjutkan aktivitas anehnya.

Menatap dinding sel, yang dilukis serupa pemandangan laut indah.

Slaine selalu jatuh cinta pada laut, langit, dan juga warna biru. Ia berharap, jika ada tempat dimana raga dan jiwanya terpisah untuk selamanya, tempat itu adalah lautan luas dengan warna biru jernih.

Atau mungkin tempat yang sama dimana ia pernah nyaris mati,

Pulau Tanegashima.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **maafkan ff absurd ini :"))))**

 **percayalah, ide itu datangnya tiba-tiba. saya dapet pencerahan (maso) setelah rewatch a/z season 1 :"))) saya gak nyalahin Inaho atas apa yang dilakukannya. toh kalau waktu itu Inaho ga nembak Slaine, tar a/z lgsg tamat lagi /ga trus ga ada momen InaSurenya xD /slap**

 **makasih udah baca~**

 **sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
